Talk:Tobit: The Champion Rises/@comment-35501667-20190314234211
Before I decide to move on and read the final chapter of this series, I'm going to voice my opinions so far at this point. The character building in this is extremely overwhelming and immersive. I love how you make various twists that really make a shock to the audience. Lacy's death was something I had awaited for, however I had hoped that she would die slowly, as we all know that her victims suffered slow horrid deaths. It's like Perry said in TGSoT; "Ever hear of karma?", except in this case, that line goes toward you K. Banning Kellum, haha. To Gregory change sides was overall unexpected, I know he was lustful for revenge, but I did not think he decided to go ahead and join the enemy after the thorn was out of the way. He was favourite character before reading this chapter, and after seeing what he has done now, my only hope of keeping a liking to him is that he'll redeem himself in the end. Perhaps, by the off chance, he is slowly trying to build up a trust between him and Delphia's residents, which is possibly why he gave away Clive and Emily's position as apart of The Unwashed, in order to build up a trust level and become more respected, he could have also given away Brandon's position as the leader of The Unwashed or simply had Timothy killed, which he didn't. But of course, it's more likely that he could just be playing a sick game and enjoying the power, feeling no need to give away Brandon's role. But if he is planning to backstab Pinkerton in the last minute, then of course it is possible that after hearing from Brandon that his brother and the rest are coming to Delphia, he could planned this entire thing in order to help them, building up the trust of Delphia's people, bidding time by waiting for Lena and the others to arrive, and will then assist them in the last minute, by revealing his true colours to Pinkerton by literally stabbing him in the back. I really hope that is the case, but of course I'll have to wait and see in the next chapter. As for Gregory's revenge, I find it hard to believe that he has truly avenged his father, that Madison was the one who killed him. It seems very possible that Pinky only told him he was responsible for his father's death as a way of getting him to want to kill the man that has annoyed Pinky for so long, which would make very much sense. And the fact that Timothy told him that this was true could have likely been a lie in order to get him to kill the man, as after all, Timothy hated Madison. I still believe Tabitha killed Gregory's father, but that it was done under an order by Madison, as Pinkerton did say that "Just know that the murder of your father was all part of Madison’s scheme to finish the little feud he’d started with your uncle so many years ago.", which doesn't prove altogether that Madison killed Gregory's father, he must have sent Tabitha to do it. Of course, this just me speculating for the inevitable and I could be all wrong. I will find out if this is true or not in the next chapter. All this speculating proves to be pointless since the next chapter is already out, but I just wanted voice the possibilities I'm thinking of so it could intrigue you K. Banning Kellum as the writer, seeing how your audience may think, seeing their POV. As I know a creator loves to see things from the audience perspective at times. The story is perfect and I cannot wait to finish it, which will make me no longer confused whenever I see anymore references to it in your future JTK remake stories. This review could go on longer, but my head is buzzing with all sorts of possibilities. So far I'm focused on believing that Gregory is secretly planning to backstab Delphia in the final moment in order to help his brother and the others in their plan, as it doesn't make much sense for him to just up and choose to join the enemy, regardless of how much potential there is. After all he did say to Brandon "I am not a man who hides in the shadows; I am a man that takes action.", could this imply that he is taking action right this moment, by literally sleeping with the enemy? I wonder... Whether Gregory redeems himself in the end or does not, it does not really matter, this is story is without a doubt amazing. I cannot wait to finish it! The long last lengthy chapter awaits! :)